Heddwch
by Uchiha no Vi-chan
Summary: Special Fic for Fujoshi Independence Day’s ::: Naruto mengajak Sasuke turun ke lantai satu untuk memastikan keadaan. Mata mereka membulat besar saat melihat seorang perempuan tua sedang duduk sambil menyisir rambutnya di bawah pohon rindang.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, AU

**_Heddwch_**

**

* * *

**

"Jadi, kapan kita pergi?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Liburan minggu depan." Kata seorang berambut seperti pantat ayam yang berwarna hitam. "Makanya, belajarlah kau supaya kau gak remed dan bisa ikut." Tambahnya lagi.

Bibir Naruto maju 2 senti. "Ya sudahlah," kata Neji menenangkan. "Villa itu sudah lama tak kami kunjungi. Yah, sejak aku berumur 2 tahun, lah. Jadi mungkin agak kotor. Kalian bisa Bantu bersih-bersih di sana."

"Hyaaa!! Kita 'kan mau liburan, bukan mau jadi tukang kebun dan pelayan di Villamu." Kata Naruto protes.

"Kita 'kan berlibur seminggu di situ." Tambah Neji. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah.

* * *

Pada hari yang ditunggu-tunggu...

Dering ponsel Sasuke berbunyi tepat jam 6 pagi. Diangkatnya, "Hn." Jawabnya dengan nada orang kurang tidur.

_"Sasuke! Bangun! Kita 'kan berangkat jam 8."_ Kata suara di seberang. Suara Naruto.

"Iya," langsung saja diakhirinya panggilan itu sebelum Naruto memulai ceramahnya. Dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan bergegas mandi.

Setelah mandi diapun pamit pergi berkumpul di rumah Neji dengan diantar kakaknya. Di sana, dia melihat Neji, Naruto dan Gaara sudah siap untuk berangkat. Sasukepun bergabung bersama teman-temannya dan pergi ke Villa keluarga Hyuuga yang sudah lama tak ditempati.

-

"Oy, bangun!" Neji membangunkan Gaara yang sedari tadi terlelap dengan tidak elitnya. Kepalanya dipangku Neji dengan iler yang hampir keluar. Dia bangun dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan membuat Neji tertawa kecil.

"YEAAAH!!!" Teriak Naruto setelah keluar dari kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi sambil meregangkan ototnya yang kaku setelah berjam-jam tak bergerak dalam mobil. Terhiruplah udara segar khas pegunungan, tempat villa keluarga Hyuuga berada.

Mata Sasuke terus saja memandangi villa keluarga Hyuuga yang besar namun kelihatan tak terurus. Sepertinya besok mereka harus bekerja keras untuk membersihkan villa besar tersebut. Mata Sasuke berhenti pada sebuah pohon besar yang sangat rindang di sebelah kanan depan villa itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia jadi merinding. Dialihkannya matanya pada Naruto, orang yang disukainya yang sekarang sedang membereskan barang bawaannya dan membawanya ke depan pintu villa itu.

"Sasuke! Aku tak mau membawakan barang bawaanmu loh." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke yang sudah membelakanginya.

"Oh, ya." Sasuke membereskan bawaannya dan juga meletakkannya di depan pintu villa.

Neji mengaduk ranselnya dan mengambil kunci villa dan membuka pintunya. Terdengar suara '_Krieeet'_ khas film horror saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan pemandangan yang sangat tak sedap. Seluruh perabotan berdebu dan ditutupi jaring laba-laba dan membuat semua yang ada di situ hampir bersin. Hanya Naruto saja yang berhasil bersin dengan suksesnya sambil menghadap Sasuke yang masih menganga berusaha bersin.

"Ikh, cuih!" Sasuke membuang ludahnya yang sudah becampur dengan percikan ludah Naruto sembarangan dan mendapat tatapan marah dari Neji, sang empunya villa. Naruto malah nyengir merasa tak berdosa.

"… Yaudah lah, masuk aja. Bersihin nih tempat." Kata Gaara datar sambil melihat sekeliling ruang depan villa yang tertutupi dengan selimut tipis dari air liur laba-laba.

Dan mereka semua masuk ke dalam sambil berusaha menahan napas dengan tangan menggapai-gapai udara untuk menghalau jaring laba-laba menempel di tubuh mereka. Sebelum membereskan ruang depan villa itu, Sasuke mengusulkan untuk membersihkan kamar terlebih dahulu. Neji dan Gaara membersihkan kamar sebelah kiri paling pojok dari tangga, sementara Sasuke dan Naruto membersihkan kamar di depannya.

Kamar masing-masing begitu luas dengan kasur king-size yang sukses membuat Neji dan Sasuke mempunyai pikiran kotor dengan uke masing-masing. Yah, walaupun Naruto belum resmi menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Napa kau, Tem? Mukamu mesum betul?" canda Naruto. Tentu saja bercanda karena Naruto saja tak tau bagaimana itu tampang mesum. Dan candaan Naruto itu mendapat tatapan masam dari Sasuke yang sebenarnya memang sedang berpikiran mesum.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Tak perlu dicari, mata Naruto melihat ada jendela berukuran lumayan besar, bisalah dipakai orang untuk berdiri sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah untuk bunuh diri maupun kabur. Segera dibukanya jendela itu berharap mendapat masukan udara yang layak dihirup. Terlihatlah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Bunga-bunga liar yang berwarna-warni tampak memenuhi halaman villa beserta beberapa pohon yang rindang. Naruto menghirup udara yang sejuk itu sebentar dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang diyakini Sasuke tak akan selesai hanya dalam satu jam saja.

Setelah mencari-cari di segala penjuru villa itu, akhirnya Neji dan Gaara menemukan kamar di lantai satu yang sepertinya digunakan untuk menyimpan barang-barang seperti sprai tempat tidur dan sarung bantal dan sejenisnya.

Mereka mengambil sprai ganti dan juga mengambilkan untuk pasangan SasuNaru yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar menentukan siapa yang tidur di sofa, siapa yang tidur di kasur. Kok susah amat? Padahal tinggal tidur di kasur berdua juga bisa kok. Segede itu, juga kasurnya. Dan berakhirlah adu mulut diantara pasangan paling top ini dengan penengah NejiGaa yang mengusulkan agar mereka tidur di kasur bersama. Sangat sepele, bukan?

Setelah selesai membersihkan kamar, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, dan Gaara kemudian gotong-royong membershikan ruang depan villa tersebut.

Saat membersihkan kaca jendela, pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sebuah pohon yang rindang dan besar. Bulu kuduk Naruto tiba-tiba saja berdiri namun perasaan itu tak dihiraukannya dan tetap membersihkan seluruh ruangan itu dengan senandung cemprengnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, selesailah mereka melepas setiap jaring laba-laba dari sudut ruangan dan perabotannya. Sekarang tinggal membersihkan debu, dan menyapu semuanya, dan selesai. Tinggal makan malam dan tidur.

-

"Tem," panggil Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tak suka Naruto menggangu tidurnya.

"Teme," kali ini Naruto memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke dari belakang. Sementara Sasuke yang senang dipeluk seperti itu malah pura-pura mimpi.

"Naruto, aku takut." Kata Sasuke berbalik dan membalas pelukan Naruto dan membenamkan kepala di pundak Naruto. Naruto yang tahu apa-apa pasrah saja dan merasa dilindungi oleh Sasuke. Sasuke senang saja.

"…"

"Tem, temani aku pipis." Kata Naruto pelan, dia ketakutan karena tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pohon rindang yang membuatnya merinding lagi. Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan brdiri diikuti Naruto ke kamar mandi di luar kamar karena kamar toilet di dalam kamar tersumbat.

Pintu kamarpun terbuka dan menimbulkan suara khas film horror lagi. Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju toilet yang tak terlalu jauh dari kamar mereka. Kemudian Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi dan keluar tak sampai satu menit kemudian. Saat baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar suara perempuan yang sepertinya sudah tua bernyanyi. "Nanana… hihihi… lalala nanana dududu…" senandungnya diselingi tawa serak yang mengerikan. Penasaran, Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju arah suara diikuti Naruto yang memegang tangan Sasuke dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat ke arah jendela di lantai satu dan kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke untuk turun dan melihat sebentar. Mata mereka membulat besar saat melihat seorang perempuan tua sedang duduk sambil menyisir rambutnya di bawah pohon rindang. Naruto kelihatan sangat ketakutan dan Sasuke memeluknya sambil menutup mana Naruto dan membimbingnya ke kamar.

"Te-teme. Yang tadi itu-"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Sasuke berbohong agar Naruto tak ketakutan lagi. "Tidurlah!" Naruto menurut, lalu membaringkan kepalanya di bantal empuk dan berusaha tidur. Naruto tidur, Sasuke yang malah kepikiran dengan perempuan tua itu. Tapi dia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu dan berusaha untuk tidur dan kabar baiknya lagi Sasuke bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam itu tanpa mimpi apapun.

-

"Neji!" panggil Sasuke pada Neji yang baru keluar dari kamarnya diikuti dengan Gaara yang terlihat pincang. "Hmm… apa disini ada perempuan yang yaah, membantu bersih-bersih atau apalah?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada tujuan.

Neji menggeleng. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kemarin, aku melihat perempuan tua di sana." Sasuke menunjuk pohon rindang di samping villa itu. Mata Neji mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah sisir yang sudah sangat kotor.

"Sisir?" desis Neji.

"Iya, aku melihatnya sedang sisiran."

"Eh?" Neji mendekat ke jendela untuk melihat lebih jelas. Sasuke mengikuti Neji dan matanya membelalak. "Itu sisir yang dipakainya?" tanya Neji lagi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Pintu sebuah ruangan di lantai dua tiba-tiba terbuka. Semua melihat ke sana dalam diam dan terus memelototinya. "A-apa sih kalian ini?" tanya Naruto yang baru selesai mandi salah tingkah.

"Hm… Sana pakaian!" Suruh Gaara. Narutopun berjalan ke kamarnya dan berpakaian.

"Sepertinya Naruto ketakutan. Jangan sampai dia tau ini ya!" kata Sasuke pada Neji dan Gaara. Mereka mengangguk sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto turun dan membaur dengan semuanya. Berbicara hal yang tak perlu dan tertawa hangat. "Eh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, perutku udah ngadain acara dangdut nih. Ga ada sarapan, apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memandangi perutnya yang berbunyi.

Gaara tersenyum. "Neji, bukannya disekitar sini ada kedai mi yang kata paman enak, ya?" Neji mengangguk. "Kita cari saja."

Kemudian mereka bersiap memakai jaket, syal dan apapun yang bisa menangkal hawa dingin di situ. Dan merekapun berjalan perlahan karena Gaara tak bisa berjalan dengan benar.

Sekitar sepuluh menit keluar dari pagar villa besar itu, terlihatlah sebuah warung mi yang lumayan ramai. Mungkin saja karena mi disitu enak. Naruto berpikir lebih baik bungkus mi dan bawa pulang saja supaya tak bersempit-sempit seperti ini. Dia melihat kursi panjang yang diisi banyak orang. Setelah disampaikan pada Sasuke yang setuju, akhirnya mereka memesan mi dan kembali pulang ke villa besar milik keluarga hyuuga.

Diperjalanan, Naruto merasa merinding dan diikuti seseorang. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat bayangan putih yang lompat ke tembok dan menghilang. Dia berjalan makin mendekat pada Sasuke dan menggandeng tangannya. Sasuke yang heran dengan Naruto yang tak biasanya seperti ini cuma diam saja. 'apa dia teringat kemarin?' pikirnya. Ya sudahlah, toh, Sasuke juga senang Naruto menggandeng tangannya seperti itu.

Sesampainya di villa, mereka segera memakan mi yang masih hangat dalam diam. "Hey! Kok diam?" tanya Naruto yang benci kesunyian.

"Makan tak boleh bicara, Dobe." Kata Sasuke setelah menelan makanannya. Naruto memajukan bibirnya berpura-pura cemberut. Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara tersenyum kecil.

Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring, Neji mengajak mereka untuk jalan-jalan agar tak bosan dalam villa terus. "Hey, kalian tak merasa diikuti?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Semuanya menggeleng.

'Aku iya." Kata Gaara dalam hati. Dia tak ingin Neji khawatir karenanya.

"Hm… perasaanku aja. Eh, Teme, lihat itu!" kata Naruto menunjuk sebuah gubuk reyot yang menarik perhatian Naruto. "Kita lomba lari siapa yang sampai disana duluan dia pemenangnya." Tantang Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil posisi bersiap diikuti Naruto, lalu mereka lari secara bersamaan.

"Aku menang, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sombong. Dia menang dua detik lebih cepat sampai daripada Naruto. Naruto menekuk mukanya. Tapi matanya kembali membulat ketika melihat baju putih teronggok di sudut gubuk itu dan tiba-tiba dia teringat sosok yang dilihatnya bersama Sasuke saat malam kemarin.

"Kembali saja!" kata Sasuke yang menyadari ketakutan Naruto. Dari dulu Sasuke memang sudah tau kalau Naruto sangat takut terhadap hantu, setan, dan sejenisnya. Dan sebagai orang yang sangat menyayangi err… mencintai teman sejak kecilnya, pasti tak ingin melihat temannya ketakutan seperti itu. Maka, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari gubuk itu.

Mereka melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka dan tibalah mereka di sebuah pasar yang ramai namun rapi dan bersih.

"Gaara, kita lihat kesana yuk," ajak Neji sambil menggandeng tangan Gaara ke sebuah toko sepatu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua. Bingung mau kemana, Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pasar yang kecil itu saja. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto tertarik pada sebuah toko aksesoris sederhana. Dia berjalan masuk diikuti Sasuke.

"Keren!" katanya mengambil sebuah gelang sederhana yang sangat antik berwarna kecoklatan dengan hiasan jangkar bajak laut kecil. "Aku mau ini, Tem." Katanya sambil memelas memberitahu bahwa dia tak membawa uang sepersenpun. Dan dengan terpaksa Sasuke membayarkaan gelang yang sebenarnya tak seberapa mahal itu.

"Khihihi…" terdengar suara serak yang mengerikan. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat, namun tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya sepasang mungkin-suami-istri-baru yang memilih barang dalam diam.

"…?" lalu Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk mencari Neji dan Gaara. "Kau bilang tadi merasa diikuti?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kau juga merasa?" penasaran.

"Nggak. Lupakan!"

"Hey!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Gaara sedang melambai memberitahu Sasuke dan Naruto bahwa mereka ada di sana. Naruto dan Sasuke buru-buru jalan menuju tempat Neji dan Gaara yang sedang menikmati jagung bakar. "2 lagi pak," kata Gaara begitu Naruto dan Sasuke datang.

Tak berapa lama, jagung pesanan sudah terhidang dengan hangat dan harumnya membuat siapa saja ingin mencicipinya walaupun sedikit. Naruto memakannya dengan terburu buru yang berhasil membuat bibirnya melepuh seketika. "Akh!" Sasuke melakukan inisiatif kecil berdampak besar. Mengemut bibir Naruto yang melepuh dan mendapatkan oleh-oleh dari jauh berupa tato tangan di pipi dan juga eyeliner overdosis di mata sebelah kirinya. Ditambah bonus –mungkin-membengkaknya daerah kebanggannya di antara kedua belah paha yang begitu mempesona karena tendangan maut Naruto yang diberikannya dengan senang dan hati yang ikhlas.

"Ouh…" Neji dan Gaara segera memegang milik masing-masing sambil membayangkan sebuah adegan yang kemarin malam baru saja dipraktekkan. Sementara Naruto kembali makan dengan santainya walaupun pikiran dan hatinya menangis tragis. Bagaimana tidak? First kiss-nya diambil oleh seorang pemuda yang gila ayam panggang sampai rambutnya dibuat seperti pantat ayam. Tapi… apa bisa itu disebut ciuman? Entahlah, cuma Kami-sama yang dapat menentukan.

Sasuke hendak mengambil kembali jagungnya yang tadi diletak di piring kecil saat dia akan menolong Naruto tadi. Tapi sekarang sudah tak ada walaupun piringnya masih sempurna tak kekurangan suatu apapun di atas meja. Tapi biarlah, toh palingan tinggal segigit lagi jagungnya habis. "Hehehe…" terdengar tawa mencurigakan dan belakang. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat seorang nenek dengan pakaian putih berjalan terseok-seok dengan tatapan mata tajam melihat Sasuke sambil memakan jagung yang diyakini Sasuke bahwa itu adalah miliknya. Mata Sasuke membulat. Tapi dia berusaha keras melupakan itu dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah imajinasi gagal cetak yang sudah basi.

"Yeah! Sudah siaaaap…" Naruto berdiri dan melakukan peregangan yang entah untuk apa karena tadi pagi dia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali.

"Pulang?" tanya Gaara. Neji mengangguk dan jalan sambil menggandeng tangan Gaara meninggalkan SasuNaru yang sedang adu death-glare dengan damainya.

-

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Buktinya, sekarang Naruto dan Gaara sedang melihat bintang yang terlihat memenuhi langit malam. Sementara Neji dan Sasuke sedang ngobrol hangat sesama 'Seme' walaupun Naruto belum resmi jadi 'Uke' milik Sasuke.

"Jadi kau mau menunggu saja?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto yang masih bengong sambil melihat salah satu bintang yang paling terang.

"Yah, aku gak tau lagi mau gimana." Jawabnya. "Eh?" tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sosok putih yang berdiri diam sambil melihat mereka dari balik pagar villa tersebut.

"Apa?" Gaara melihat apa yang sedang dilihat Naruto. "eh?" matanya membulat tak percaya. "A-apa itu?"

"…" Naruto tak bisa berbicara. Dia hendak lari tapi kakinya terasa lengket dengan tanah, begitu juga tubuhnya yang rasanya kaku seperti ada yang mengikatnya dengan suatu jurus.

Gaara panik melihat sosok putih itu dan juga pada keadaan Naruto yang sepertinya gawat. "Ne-NEJIII!!!" Gaara berteriak sambil berlari ke dalam Villa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji yang sudah ada di depan pintu.

"I-itu,"

Sasuke mendahului Neji dan Gaara bergerak. Ia langsung berlari menuju arah telunjuk Gaara menunjuk tadi. "Naruto? Eh!" Sasuke kaget melihat sosok putih yang melihat mereka sambil sesekali terkikik geli, kadang juga menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengerikan. "Hey!" Sasuke memberanikan diri mendekaati sosok itu, tapi sosok itu malah menghilang.

"Lalala… cucucucucururucu… hyaaa… nana neng ning…" sosok itu terlihat lagi di bawah pohon rindang di samping villa sambil bernyanyi dan juga menyisir rambut kusutnya.

Neji berlari mendekati sosok itu, dan segera menyentuhnya. Tersentuh. Sosok itu bukan hantu atau sejenisnya. "Lemhaaas!!!" kata sosok itu… "Haa… amhun, ahu nga au…"

"…?" semuanya tak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. Bahkan Naruto yang sedari tadi ketakutan sekarang malah tertawa geli.

"Ngaaah… Noloooong!" nenek berbaju putih itu berteriak ntah apa.

"HEY!" hardik seseorang dari luar pagar villa itu. "Lepaskan dia!" seorang perempuan yang usianya mungkin masih sepuluh tahun itu berlari menuju nenek itu dan juga otomatis mendekati Neji. "Dia nenekku. Lepaskan dia." Perintahnya.

Neji segera melepas genggamannya yang cukup erat dari pergelangan tangan nenek itu. "Week… nhehe…" nenek itu tertawa mengejek mereka berempat. Nenek dan anak perempuan itu pergi dalam diam.

Daripada dipikirkan, lebih baik malam itu mereka tidur karena jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 12.

-

Walaupun sudah dicari keliling, nenek dan anak kecil itu tak ketemu juga. Akhirnya mereka bertanya kepada seorang bapak penjaga kedai mengenai hal itu. Katanya, "Nenek itu sudah gila. Katanya dia dulu belajar ilmu hitam, tapi tak berhasil. Makanya sekarang dia tak waras lagi."

"Pohon?" tanya Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan.

Bapak itu menghela napas. "Dulu dia membunuh kucing yang kata orang untuk tumbal di sana. Dia juga sering duduk di sana kalau malam hari."

"Maaf, apa dia gagu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Bapak itu mengangguk. "Akibat ilmu hitam yang gagal itu."

"Ah, kalau begitu terimakasih, pak." Naruto tersenyum puas. Ternyata tak ada yang namanya hantu disana. "Pesan mi empat, dibungkus ya." Kata Naruto lagi. Semua menatapnya. "Apa? Aku lapar. Kalian juga belum sarapa, 'kan?" semuanya mengangguk.

Setelah mengetahui semuanya, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, dan Gaara mulai menikmati liburan mereka. Berjalan-jalan, mengunjungi objek wisata yang tak terlalu jauh dari daerah mereka tinggal, dan lain-lain.

Oh, ya, kita kelupaan suatu momen berharga.

Neji dan Gaara kembali meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua di depan sebuah hutan kecil. Katanya mereka ada keperluan dengan RT di daerah villa.

"Na-Naruto," kata Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawabnya.

"Ah… Aku… aku su-eh ci-cinta kau. Yah, begitulah… jadi, yaah… will you marry me? Eh, BUKAAN! Be my boyfriend?" kata Sasuke gugup. Latihan rutin yang dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini di kamar mandi gagal total. Dia gugup. Sangat gugup.

Naruto cengo melihatnya. "A-apa?" Naruto melotot.

"Yah… kalau kau gak suka gapapa kok." Sasuke lesu.

Mata Naruto berbinar "Kalau begitu aku gak bertepuk sebelah tangan dong!" Naruto kegirangan dan memeluk Sasuke seketika itu juga. "Aku mau jadi pacarmu…" Sasuke membalas memeluk Naruto.

Disisi lain, Neji dan Gaara sibuk memotret dan merekam kejadian itu. Mereka ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi mereka kalau melihat adegan ini.

**~END~**

Capeeeeek!!! Ah, sekarang tanggal enam September, jam stengah enam pagi. Fuaaah… akhirnya selesai juga. Lumayanlah, ngerjain ini disela-sela otakku yang blank minta diisi ulang. Lumayan menyiksa. Hhh… udahlah, ini aja. oh, ya kalo ada misstype bilang ya... buru-buru sih aku ngerjainnya. Trus kalo ceritanya agak terasa aneh, maaf ya, karena ini cerita yang kupaksa bisa disambungkan dari ideku yang seprempat-seprempat.

Ada yang mau Review? Atau ada kemungkinan diFlame, gapapa kok. Syarat flame; mesti login dulu, kasi tau letak kesalahan dan kasih masukan-masukan yang membangun. Pokoknya yang berkualitas, lah. Bukan Flame sampah yang sering kuliat akir-akhir ini.

Ada yang mau review atau flame dengan kualitas tinggi?

**Vi-chan ^^v**


End file.
